Time Lady
by Akitsufan
Summary: Tinker!Taylor with a TimeLord shard. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Time Lady 1.1 (Worm/Doctor Who)

"F-" I stifled my yelp, dropping the screwdriver and minute circuit board, as my finger blistered. Sucking my now throbbing and burnt finger, I glared at the still red-hot screwdriver tip, laying innocently on my desk.

I had been experimenting with the minor and less intimidating things I could create. A small silicon chip tweaked just right would have boosted my aging computers capabilities.

Pulling out my wrinkled finger, I looked at the white blister and sighed.

I needed better tools.

Designs flooded my mind.

Diagrams and schematics detailed a small, hand held silver rod that would allow me to work on a molecular level.

~0~

Ha!

Completion!

Putting down my tools. I had to resist the urge to dance. Nearly three weeks of refinement, processing and assembling of metal, alloys, plastics and reinforced electronics I was finished.

Sourced from various second hand stores scattered around Brockton Bay, I had dismantled countless toasters, clocks and TV remote controls, to acquire the right electronic components and smelted many a circuit to gather the right rare metals, their remains now bundled carefully within my closet awaiting future projects.

No more would I have to spend hours working with a slow chemical dye to alter isotopes or weld miniature circuitry with only a red-hot screwdriver. My creation would change everything.

At times, I had wanted to tell Dad everything.

That I had triggered and my ex-best friend was the cause, the loneliness, the bullying. He might suspect something had changed with me after the locker. I know I was different. I was smarter, my hearts beat faster, and I knew the difference between the smell of blue and aqua and the taste of sarcasm and joy.

But, I didn't. I kept it to myself because it was MY secret, MY little world away from the pain and bullies. Where I was the Queen, it was selfish I know, but it was mine. A small part of my reluctance I suppose, was that I didn't want Dad to worry, and I know he would and for good reason to.

Being a cape was dangerous, for Tinkers it was especially so. We were reliant on what we could make, I know I couldn't defend myself from a brute like Hookwolf or Lung yet. All too often PHO would mention new Tinkers who were 'recruited' by gangs for their power. Moreover, my power, my Tinker speciality if it ever got out, well I know I would be 'popular'. The ability to Tinker with Time and Space, to strike and undo someone's entire existence, imprison an army between the tick of a clocks seconds hand, or hide a mansion within a closet, my power was something to covet.

Occasionally, on the days, the trio would step up their efforts I fantasized about locking them away forever frozen within a second, every ruined project and mocking sneer I was tempted, oh so tempted.

However, I wanted to be a hero, to help people, to make the world better and heroes have to be responsible, we can't just use our powers on school girls, no matter how mean they are to us. I have to be better than them.

Holding my creation up, I gave it another once over, it was neat and compact, the silver casing gleamed.

It needed a name, I couldn't call it my creation forever now could I, Sonic Lance? No that didn't sound right, it didn't quite encompass the concept of my creation. It was a tool to end all tools, Sonic Monkey Wrench? Too long and just ick. Sonic Probe, Sonic Pen, Sonic Wrench, Sonic Screwdriver!

Oh!

Alliteration, that just rolls of the tongue, yes!

My. Sonic. Screwdriver.

"My Sonic Screwdriver," Mouthing the words, I tested them, seeing how they rolled of the tongue and sounded to my ears. "Oh yes, you will do,"

Running a finger along its casing, feeling the contours and the pressure sensitive controls, designs for improvements and added functionality surged to the forefront of my mind. I didn't bother supressing my smile as I activated the Sonic Screwdriver.

'WWWrrrrrrrrggh'

My heart leapt at the soft whir.

Releasing the button, the whir tapered off.

While my Sonic Screwdriver could feasibly run for years with only its chemically modified batteries. My other designs required a far greater power supply in addition to an exotic energy, an unique form of radiation. By myself limited as I was to what my power produced within my body, I could extract and and store only tiny quantities of the golden radiation, radiation I named Chronal Energy.

My scattered but detailed notes had all but confirmed the necessity of the radiation.

Maybe I could cheat. Capes like Clockblocker could freeze time with just a touch.

I grabbed my notepad as designs and idea's began to surge through my mind. I was limited in my ability to create Chronal radiation, yes, but some Parahumans could manipulate time indiscriminately, their output might be an inferior copy but it would stretch my own personal stores so much farther.

Smiling a manic grin, I began scribbling the details and notes for a chronal extractor.

**1.2**

My Chronal extractor was complete, taking barely a day of construction time with my Sonic Screwdriver, it shone softly on my desk. It wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as my Sonic Screwdriver, looking uncannily like a swollen bee-stung glass revolver.

If only everything else was going so well.

Sinking into my nice, soft, comfortable desk chair, I let out a little self-pitying moan. Why did I have to be so socially awkward? Pulling my hands away from my face, I glared at my computer screen and the cause of my discomfort.

"Stupid!" Glaring at the PHO webpage, I tried not to glance at my trash bin, filled to the brim with scrunched up and very, very awkward rejected drafts of my email to establish a meeting with Clockblocker.

"Wonderful plan, Taylor" I complained, "Build the Chronal Extractor and harvest from time-powered parahumans, in a safe and non-creepy manner. What could possibly be difficult with your plan?"

Everything but the Tinkering it seemed. Nothing I wrote came out right. The best of the drafts read like something an ever so slightly creepy stalker would write, or a mentally handicapped fan girl.

Damn it.

No, organising a meeting over PHO wouldn't work, until I was at least recognised as a proper hero, with a verified PHO account and everything… Could I organise to run into him while he was on patrol?

Nope.

Brockton Bay is huge and with the size of the area the Wards could possibly patrol, it would be like finding a needle in a - Oh! Ooh!

I resisted the urge to hit my head, a Transmat and Scanner combination, with that I would be able to find the little clock stopper anywhere in the city. I had even written down the designs for that very idea weeks ago, though at the time the idea was to have a scaled down version of the scanning unit integrated with my Sonic Screwdriver.

Looking over the dozen or so messy notebooks sitting haphazardly on my desk, I sighed, I just had to find the right notebook in amongst my copious notes. I needed a better filing system.

Scanning the entry proved faster than I thought, the quick glances at scribbled diagrams and messy notes in the margin, helped to place a chronological order on the notepads.

"Huh," I gave a triumphant grunt as I found the right pad.

Glancing at my notes, it would be big, with the range I wanted it to have it would easily be the size of my bed.

My room had been okay for my small mobile projects, those I could hide easy enough under my closets perception filter. This design on the other hand, scaled its range with its size. For a city-wide range the specifications wouldn't tolerate, being build small enough to carry around like my Sonic.

It would easily take up half my room.

The energy cost alone to power it would be enormous, I couldn't just connect it to the mains power, that was something I definitely couldn't hide from Dad, well I could, but only until the next power bill arrived. Not to mention, I did not intend to make such a rookie mistake and signal any forces who monitored the power grid for emergent tinkers.

I was coming to a worrying conclusion. I needed to find a secure base of operations; somewhere no one would look, somewhere safe for my large inventions to be built and maintained.

Stretching my closets internal dimensions to the size of my bedroom was easy enough; test runs on my backpacks had shown me that. However, the inherent weakness of the wooden frame would run the risk of a catastrophic and violent failure with such a high expansion ratio.

Turning my mind to the basement, it could work, it was big and sturdy, and a perception filter keeping Dad away would be perfect.

Glancing at the clock Dad wouldn't be home from the Docks for at least another hour.

It would give me enough time to start preparations, time enough that I could at the very least set up a perception filter. I could deal with the Transmat systems power supply problems later.

Twirling my Sonic Screwdriver I set off to clean up the basement.

**1.3**

Stepping onto the empty kitchen I gave it a bleary once over.

Glancing at the clock I frowned, it was still too early for Dad to be gone yet, he should be making his breakfast now. Where was he? Lifting my glasses, I wiped the sleep from the corners of my eyes.

Shuffling to the fridge for my morning tea's milk, I saw a small piece of paper stuck to the door.

Oh a note.

_Taylor_

_Problems down at the Union. Will be back for dinner._

_Dad._

I let out a small sigh, at least I didn't have to lie to dad about where I was going today.

~0~

Stepping of the bus, I gave my surroundings a quick glance. No one was in sight, nor could I see any obvious security camera's. Pulling my hoodie tighter around my face, I hefted my backpack into a more comfortable position and began to walk towards the Brockton Bay Landfill.

'Bu-bump Ba-bumb'

My hearts were beating wildly, before I was buying from second hand and junk shops. This though, I couldn't afford the attention buying dozens of car batteries would bring from my normal venues. I had to branch out, use less than legal means. The risk, the illegality terrified me, and oddly enough excited me.

A surrounding chain-link fence protected the landfill, nearly ten feet tall, topped with razor wire. It cut an imposing figure, well it would, if the fence had been in a better condition.

Dozens of entry holes, from previous visitors marred the steel mesh. The holes had been 'patched' with a wild variety of crude and inelegant means, re-welding the segments with the narrow slits, overlaying a different mesh to patch over the wide holes and even threading the holes closed with a heavy duty wire filament.

Looking at the fence, I couldn't see why I couldn't just reopen a hole, breaking what was already broken would be far easier.

Picking a fairly long re-welded patch, my Sonic Screwdriver whirred, shifting into a piercing shrill, as it cut into the fence. One by one the re-welded links broke, glowing a soft red. Blowing on my uncomfortably warm Screwdriver, I stowed it back within my hoodies pocket.

Shouldering the edge of the slit to make an opening I squeezed through, moving slowly I did my best to avoid catching my clothes or myself on the still very hot and sharp wire edges.

Taking in the junkyard, I let out a breathy sigh. It was massive, cars, rubbish and tires piled far above my head. Anything could be in here.

Drawing myself from the sight, I pulled out my thankfully cooler Sonic Screwdriver.

'WrrrRRRGHHH WRGhhh WReeeeeee!'

The newly fitted scanner module flashed, synchronized with the pitch changes as I waved it in front of me. Targeting the chemical signature of lead heavy car batteries, the Sonic's Scan quickly produced results.

Following my Screwdriver's directions was slightly harder than expected, my rudimentary scanner only acted like a compass giving the most direct path, and the tall unyielding walls of trash makes my progress extremely convoluted.

After nearly thirty minutes of walking and backtracking, I found batteries, at least a hundred were haphazardly stacked in a pile, all different and in differing degrees of decay.

I smiled in satisfaction as I looked through the pile. I could identify at least a dozen that were suitable for my needs, even with that brief inspection. Grabbing a hold of a smaller black battery's small rope handles, I heaved, for about two seconds before I nearly collapsed to the ground from the unexpected weight.

"Fuck!" My knees shook slightly, it hadn't looked that heavy, but I had barely moved it thirty centimetres. There was no way I would be able to move the batteries and still be able to walk away later.

"Maybe I don't need to lift you?" Bringing my backpack to the battery, to shorten the distance would be easy enough. But picking up the sheer weight was a problem, maybe I could leverage it in?

If that doesn't work, I should be able to find the materials to create a rudimentary mechanical arm, from the assorted scrap laying around.

Unzipping the mouth of my backpack, I lined it up with the battery. Bracing myself I gave a push. Tipping on its edge the battery teetered momentarily, before succumbing to gravity, tumbling into the bags tweaked inner dimensions.

Yes.

Experimentally lifting the bag, it still weighed the same. I smiled, I was definitely going to appreciate that little side benefit of trans-dimensional engineering on the trip home.

"Now, who else wants to come with me?" Understandably, the batteries didn't respond.

**1.4**

Nursing my cooling cup of tea, I looked over the repurposed basement, as I relaxed in my office chair.

The teleporter pad, occupied nearly a full quarter of the original basements dimensions. Almost twenty meters of copper and steel wiring twisted into a fractal spiral stood exposed under a small transparent platform and four short towers standing at the cardinal points.

Repurposed a lucky find in the junk years served as the control terminal, the older model of personal computer stood off to the side, compiling the latest version of the custom operating system.

Connecting to everything my proto-fusion generator tucked in the oppose corner to the basement door was a squat looking thing. It reminded me of the time I flattened a mandarin, round and low to the ground. Struts of reinforced steel wound around the reinforced glass reactor.

Glancing at my slightly smoking Sonic Screwdriver, I vowed to get a hold of a better welding tool. Or at least upgrade my Sonics capabilities.

The reactor was a combination of a pressure sensitive forcefeild, an outer reinforced crystal matrix and a specially designed catalyst to activate the fluidic medium and push the ad hoc generator to extreme levels of power output.

Separating the battery acid into the reservoir, a task I managed to make far less strenuous than my previously poor showing in the junkyard. Two small anti-gravity modules made lifting and pouring the yellow fluid as easy as poring myself a cup of tea.

Returning my teacup to its saucer, I grimaced. The worst part was yet to come. I focused on my breathing, sinking into a light meditative trance.

'Breathe in. Breathe out.'

My eyes watered as my own personal supply of temporal energy began to pool in my stomach. A heavy churning sea of fire, I suppressed the pain as it burned.

'Breathe in. Breathe out.'

The reactor needed a plentiful supply to catalyse the fusion reaction. The heavy five began to shift, moving up to settle in my lungs. My lungs burned as they expanded filling with the golden energy.

'Breathe in. Breathe out.'

I held up a small ornate box, chemically treated copper walls with ornate circular silver decorations. I let out a shuddering breath, Chronal radiation streamed out my mouth, flowing into the catalyst. I clamped down on my urge to vomit and scream. Tears and snot streaked down my face unhindered.

'Breathe in. Breathe out.'

The stream trailed off, leaving the small box radiating a faint golden aura. Grabbing my small plastic waste-bin, I vomited violently. Choking out the last of my dinner, I wiped my teary eyes, snotty nose and mouth on a small towel.

"..." My joints felt heavier, my muscles ached and my mind was numb. I was in far, far worse shape than I could recall any of my earlier extractions having left me, but then I hadn't drawn so much temporal energy before.

Standing on unsteady legs I walked to my Fusion generator, on the top a small screw on lid marked the only access to the internal functions.

I dropped the cube into the reservoir, as soon as the catalyst hit the concentrated battery liquid the two reacted. I was too slow and unable to avert my eyes as the yellow fluid flashed a bright and vibrant gold. Blinking the golden after image away, I took in my new generator.

Humming gently, the golden liquid was powerful enough that I could generate Brockton Bay's energy needs for the next year before it would need to consider replacing components.

Hobbling to the terminal, I checked the power readings, the energy was still rising and would hopefully plateau within the next ten minutes. I would have to run a few tests once the output was stable enough for the Scanner and Transmat. But for now all I really wanted was sleep.

**1.5**

Sweating, Lisa rested on her haunches atop Judas. She turned her power full bore to the overly tucked situation.

'_Lung was waiting for us, he knew we would be here? How? Someone sold us out?' _

"Lungs is ahead," She spoke up, Grue gave a nod of understanding; his leather gloves tightened, leaking tendrils of darkness.

'_Worried, thinks we can't escape,' _

"He might not ramp up fast enough, if we can hit him hard enough we should be able to make a break through."

"Or you know we get cooked…" Regent interjected

'_Standing in the open is a diversion, wants us to flee? Some one else waiting? Oni Lee? His knifes wouldn't be too overwhelming. Believes Oni Lee has the necessary equipment to stop us. A new parahuman? Surprise would give a slight chance to bypass him, Oni Lee would still be a danger'_

"Not like we have a lot of options," Lisa interjected, before either could start arguing, "He wants us to run, probably has Oni Lee waiting in the wings. I don't like it he is far too confident. Lee might have gotten an upgrade."

At Grue's nod, Bitch gave a whistle and the three van sized dogs lunged towards the ABB members. As they flew streamers of darkness poured out of Grue. Washing over and submerging the gang members in a stifling darkness.

Automatic gunfire roared as the gangbangers fired in a blind panic. Screams followed the friendly fire. Judas shook from the force they landed on top of Lung with. Bounding of into the normal members, she looked down at Lung's prone form.

'_Wasn't enough, he will be up in seconds'_

"Damn I-" her verbalized disappointment was cut off as Lung exploded, a corona of flame lashed out, striking her and Judas, she screamed trying to dodge the heat. Holding onto the mutant loosely, her body weakened.

'_Bunning smell is my own flesh cooking, hair gone, right eye boiled. Others still fighting?' _

A flicker of movement, and she felt a cold spike of agony lance through her thigh. The knife disintegrated into ash as she looked at it. Her eyes widened, "Lee!"

'_Knife cut a major artery, death in three minutes' _

Turning to warn the rest of her team, everything went white. Heat and sound assaulted her, overwhelming her. She felt herself cling to Judas as they rocketed through the air.

'_Tinker tech explosion, New member was a Tinker, speciality weapons'_

Everything to her eyes was a blur, her abused ears only able to hear a slight whir.

'_Female, teen, concerned. High pitched whirring, Scanning my injuries. Talking to keep herself calm'_

Everything started to fade, she felt her body begin to shiver.

PAIN!

It was darker, the girl had moved her somewhere safer, if only she could stop her twitching

'_Teleportation, frantic running, plans to improvise medical treatment, believes she can sa-'_

Everything went black.

~0~

An explosion lit up the sky shaking the street, muffling my scream I stumbled catching myself on a nearby pole, "Fuck"

Clinging to the signpost, after the explosion, my eyes widened as two vastly different sized and badly charred bodies crashed into the street, the hulking and disfigured form tore through nearly three feet of asphalt, as it came to a stop.

Stepping closer, I blinked in shock it was a dog. Who, the hell… and more importantly where, the hell do you get a dog the size of Clifford from!

Watching its massive head I scanned its form with my sonic.

'wwwwrrrrgh'

Dead, its brains cooked. Even without that, the landing would have scrambled its brain into a soupy consistency. Looking at its rider, the second body was in a better condition, albeit a hairs breathe away from death. Massive burns, a lost arm and eye were the obvious wounds.

But still alive.

The girl let out a groan, more blood then air came out. My stomach lurched treacherously at the gurgling sound as blood bubbles popped.

"No, you will live, you will not die here," I promised more for my sake rather than hers. Just focus on stopping the blood loss, keeping calm and getting her to safety.

"Hospitals too far, not enough time," I muttered, she needed more than what a hospital could give her. And my prototype medical kit was finished. "Panacea might not even be in…"

Thumbing the Transmat beacon, I focused on the situation, teleportation might make her condition worse. She couldn't afford worse. As she began to convulse, I had no choice. Pressing it between her remaining hand and my own I activated the beacon. Everything went white.

'TWOOM'

Landing on the platform, she began to violently seize in my arms.

"Damn it, where did I leave them!" Jumping of the platform, I rushed to my workbench. They were a prototype but they were her only hope. "Blaster, laser, hacking, communications, flux transistor. AH HA!"

I grabbed the small glass jar from the cabinet shelf.

Programmed to work with my own unique physiology, the Microscopic medical nanites unchanged would simply rewrite her as me, I did not particularly want a sister. Nevertheless, a quick sonic blast could revert them to just healing to human specifications.

Pouring them over the worst of the wounds, they began to work with a fury. Her breathing was the first to ease up, as they replaced the delicately cooked lungs and ruptured blood vessels.

I stood watch, partially in awe at the first trial run's result and secondly to keep an eye on the prototype nanites. The nanites had a flaw I as of yet hadn't solved. The need for a manual shutdown.

Ten minutes in, the girl stirred back into lucidity.

Struggling to pull herself up, the blonde haired girl turned to me. How she did without her eyes having recovered yet I don't know, her voice raspy spoke, "Are you a Doctor?"

**1.6**

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards**  
>You are currently logged in, <span>Medical_Assistant<span>  
>You are viewing:<br>• Threads you have replied to  
>• AND Threads that have new replies<br>• OR private message conversations with new replies  
>• Thread OP is displayed<br>• Ten posts per page  
>• Last ten messages in private message history<br>• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

**Topic: Giant Fire!  
>In: <strong>** Boards **** Places **** America **** Brockton Bay Discussion **

**(Showing Page 15 of 87)**

**Fire_Brand** (Veteran Member)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Holy Shit, [LINK] PRT managed to take down Lung!

**Actual234**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Shit, they must have learned their lesson last time, he beat them into the ground. Wonder what changed?

**Informer2_4** (The Guy In The Know)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Yeah, rumor is Armsmaster managed to make an anti Lung drug. Fucking Tinkers.

**Blazing_R**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Well shit.

**Gentile**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>[LINK]

**Actual234**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Gentile

Fuck, where did you get that video?

Damn

2:45 Look at the size of the cannon Miss Militia is packing.

3:12 OMG look at the size of the holes she is putting through Lung.

5:56 That clever fucker, his tranqs bounced off his scales so he shoots one of the massive gaping holes Militia put in him.

**Passerby**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>OMG. She is hot with that cannon

**Puoter** (Unverified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Actual234 Holy shit 3:30 that is bullshit regeneration

**Fan_of_Cheese**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Tinkers are Bullshit

**Clockblocker** (Wards ENE)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Damn, shame about the neigbour hood.

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3**** ... ****13****, ****14****, 15, ****16****, ****17**** ... ****85 ****, ****86****, ****87**

**Topic: Giant Fire!  
>In: <strong>** Boards **** Places **** America **** Brockton Bay Discussion **

**(Showing Page 30 of 104)**

**Sandford_U** (Verified PRT Agent)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Yeah, it looks like we have confirmation the Bomb Tinker Bakuda was recruited by ABB

[PIC 1]  
>[PIC 2]<br>[PIC 3]

**Sakin**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Look at those buildings. Are they glass?

**HotterLass** (Veteran Member)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Wow, Ive said it before but Tinkers are bullshit.

**Beauty_Five **(Cape Wife)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>That is scary, and she;s still on the loose?

**Kingless **(Unverified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Wow, that explains some of the explosions in the Lung fight, Can Oni Lee duplicate Tinker Tech Bombs?

**White Fairy** (Verified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Kingless  
>I hope not.<p>

**Cute_Frog** (Cape Daughter)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Sandford_U Are those bones in [PIC 3]?

**Actual234**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Friendly Fire?

**Passerby**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Wow

**CavalryLord2** (Unverified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Cute_Frog  
>I missed those in the pictures.<p>

Sandford_U  
>Looks like there were casualties. Do we know why the fighting started yet?<p>

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3**** ... ****28****, ****29****, 30, ****31****, ****32**** ... ****102 ****, ****103****, ****104**

**Topic: Giant Fire!  
>In: <strong>** Boards **** Places **** America **** Brockton Bay Discussion **

**(Showing Page 73 of 126)**

**BFG1104 **(Veteran Member)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Hear a few rumours about casualty reports. A source estimated nearly 30 bodies would be pieced back together.

**EspressoBo** (Unverified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>[PIC]

Something massive was cooked with the norms.

**Cloudtree**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>They seem familiar...

EDIT: From the Wiki, the Undersider's have a member who can make mutant dogs.

Grue  
>· Motorcycle suit and skull faced helmet.<br>· Darkness powers.

Tattletale  
>· Domino mask, dark tight bodysuit, blond.<br>· Powers unknown, possibly thinker.

Regent  
>· Renaissance Fair Puffy shirt, tight pants, theatre mask and crown.<br>· Some kind of body control. *new info* Carries taser in sceptre.

Hellhound  
>· Cheap Dog mask, fur collar jacket.<br>· Big monster dog mutants.  
>· AKA Rachel Lindt, Bitch<p>

**CavalryLord2 **(Unverified Cape)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Wasn't there a story going around about someone robbing a casino.

Revenge?

**Reave** (Verified PRT Agent)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>We haven't been unable to identify the bodies of most of the victims, However, Panacea is treating a severely damaged patient. Found in the costume worn by Regent.

**Actual234**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Ouch

**Fire_Brand **(Veteran Member)  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>Terf War?

**Sakin**  
>Replied on April 11, 2011:<br>[PIC] - Removed

**MOD WARNING** USER BANNED FOR 3 DAYS - Inappropriate Content

**End of Page. ****1****, ****2****, ****3**** ... ****71****, ****72****, 73, ****74****, ****75**** ... ****124 ****, ****125****, ****126****[/**

I sighed, the PHO forums had spent the night discussing, reporting and plain gossiping about Lung's little rampage. Maybe I shouldn't have postponed the nanites testing phases, with the rush of burn victims they would have been of great help for Panacea and the hospital.

I felt a swell of pride, they had merited an intervention once, when the programming failed to take into account abnormal brain tissue. A process if I hadn't Interrupted, would have removed any sort of conscious buffer or control to the girls powers. The news stories featuring the elective lobotomy's results were chilling enough.

Turning away from the PHO window, my eyes glanced over the prone figure of the comatose blonde. A blonde, who I am pretty sure is Tattletale. Possibly a villain parahuman, with powers I don't know about.

Damn.

Judging by her wounds, I can assume she isn't fire or knife proof, should she turn hostile, my lab has plenty of sharp implements. Probably a Thinker though, with the amount of damage the nanites had to repair. She was awfully squishy.

I hope that she is cooperative. It would be nice to have a friend again.

'ping'

Ah ha, I spun in my chair the scanners finally, got a lock on the dimensional trace. Hopefully, she doesn't mind, nah she won't mind, once you see someone's exposed skull bone, there are no secrets. A trust thing.

The signal was confusingly faint, almost dormant, maybe it was linked to Tattletale active power use? Calibrations had put the sensor at an almost unfathomable degree of sensitivity to even get a hint of a whisper, despite my Sonic Screwdriver detecting the anomaly previously with no difficulty.

'beep eep bop'

Huh?

I glanced between the monitor screen and Tattletale. Maybe if I poke her?

'eep bop booop'

Is waking up? Leaning over, I pry open an eye lid.

Well I would have if she hadn't opened her eyes as just as I was reaching them.

Definitely my worst first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.1**

**A/N Had a burst of inspiration on how to finish 1.T, the original beginning of 2.1 is in the previous chapter (1.T). Formatting wise the bing and pings should have been a smaller font size. It looks like ffnet doesn't support that.**

Lisa resisted the urge to jump at what she saw as she opened her eyes, two finger hovered centimetres from her face. Following the connected arm back to its source, her eyes landed on the fingers owner's sheepish expression.

'_Nervous, cautious, saved me, prepared for possibility of attack'_

'_bing'_

"Hello, again?" Sitting up slightly, she examined her surroundings.

Dark walls were decorated with an assortment of odd tools, some recognisable and others looking like nothing more than a children's toy.

A squat glowing barrel hummed, its golden fluids moving like a lava lamp.

'_Particulate's movement within the liquid, inconsistent with normal physics'_

'_ping'_

Dominating most of the room a massive grey machine stood in the corner, glancing at a cabinet she made note of various incomplete looking weaponry littering the benches… and a whisk?

'_Underground, repurposed basement, unable to focus on one corner, stairway leads to anomaly, stranger effected doorway? Tinker, Sub rating for stranger technology?'_

'_ping'_

Nudging that peculiar observation back for later thought, Lisa turned back to her rescuer.

'_Knows I'm a villainess, doesn't care too much, not villainous enough in my time as an Undersider to offend her ethics, believes I'm a Thinker or Tinker, lonely'_

'_ping'_

"Umm, hi" Ducking her head, the brunette replied.

'_No social confidence, not sure how to respond. Out of her comfort zone'_

'_bing'_

"Well I guess I have you to thank for not dying on the street?" Lisa looked down at her hands, flashes of the previous night played back, her skin melting and eyes boiling, the acrid smoke coming from hea- shaking her head she disrupted the flashback.

'_Repaired entire body, not using powers, slight variation in skin tone and texture, machines, microscopic machines used to rebuild my body, nano-machines, what is that noi-'_

'_ping'_

"Nanites?" She blurted, in surprise more than anything.

"Yeah," The tall girl answered, "How did you...?"

"Psychic," Lisa retorted, as the other girl frowned.

~O~

I loo- Wait, What? What!

Nooo no no no no!

A psychic? Hah!

Well… maybe she has a power to fake it.

'Purple monkey dishwasher I put a BOMB in your head'. I yell with my thoughts. No reaction, she's either that good or lying. I'm going with lying.

Yeah.

"Bullshit," I called her on it, emphasising the 't' with a click of my jaw. See how the lying liar who lies likes it… and she is smirking?

Her face I am finding is very irritating right now, I clamp down my urge to probe her mind sonical- Wait, why has the beeper stopped beeping. Glancing at maybe-Tattletale, I do need to ask her for a name eventually.

No time!

Turning back to the monitor, I grimaced two of the higher sensitivity sensors had gone caput, when the energy had surged. At least now, I had a much better read on two sources of the dimensional energy, clear, crisp and sporadically surging ever since the villain woke up…

Two sources? That can't be right, why would it double? The Sonic only picked up one trail, what cha-

"Ah you remember me?" Wow, she recovered fast. Pulling myself away from the remarkable readings, I mute the speakers as I turn. Definitely a Thinker.

"Yeah" Social skills don't fail me now, "Tattletale right?"

She nods, lifting an eyebrow slightly. Wondering how I know her name?

"Oh, um there was a few posts about your team, on the PHO, while you were recovering after your fight with Lung. It's why I thought you might be Tattletale, you're not mean enough to be Hellhound." I'm not sure how to bring up her teammates fates, when she suddenly paled.

"How bad?" Okay, maybe there is something to her psychic claim.

"Only Regent was actually brought in... he was bad, I don't know if Panacea got to him in time or not," She is giggling now, giggling and crying… Shock? Should I offer her a shoulder to cry on? "That was the only official release we have had so far, but Lung and Oni Lee's rampage burnt a lot of bodies beyond recognition, I-I I don't think, even if they only had a fraction of your injuries, they wouldn't have survived without Panacea or me…"

"It's okay, we were really only co-workers at best. Just playing a game," Lifting a hand, she waved me off. Wiping her eyes, she gave a small chuckle, "So the world thinks I'm dead, huh?"


End file.
